


New York State of Mind

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [29]
Category: American Gods (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diners, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Moderated Comments, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A vignette while Shadow and Dean are traveling on vacation. Of course, they're never really on vacation. When is a hero on vacation?





	New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> This is a long 'verse I am writing for some friends. It does have more plotty bits than this, primarily in the stories Tinker Bell and Northern Exposure

You are in a diner. This is an actual diner on the east coast, where they are famous for being the appropriate late night fare. Or any time fare, really.

You are eating eggs and hashbrowns at 11 at night, and Shadow is trying his first bagel with lox, and this means that life is good, but there’s something coming, you can feel it.

A guy walks in. He’s got a person with him. A very drunk person, maybe a girl. You don’t like to assume. The point is he’s in charge of this situation in the worst way. She’s really visibly out of it. Disoriented.

The air prickles with electricity.

Shadow stands up immediately from where he is. The only thing missing is the scraping back of his chair.

“Hey.” He walks over to them, makes himself very conspicuous. “Hey, do you two know each other?”

The guy looks nervous.

Shadow nods. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

The diner employees exchange a look, but people mind their own business here, even in businesses.

Shadow grabs the guy’s arm and pins him casually against the wall. 

You stand between Shadow and any employees. You add a little faerie magic into your words. “This guy doesn’t know her. He doesn’t know her. Let him handle this.”

The civilians stand back, a little stunned.

Shadow twists the guy’s wrist a little bit. “You sure you wanna be here right now?”

The dude is shaking his head.

“Hey, what’s your name?” you ask the drunk person. 

“Amanda.”

You smile. You had almost called her that, but stopped yourself before you asked. This is just the way things work.

“Hey, Amanda, let me walk you out and get you a cab.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Tired.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“You stand right there until she’s gone,” Shadow growls.

The guy, who does not deserve to be named, nods and stands there. The air glitters with faerie dust, but really, Shadow is the hero today.

“I’m watchin’,” he says. “You piece of shit.”

Shadow doesn’t mince words.

You leave with Amanda and flag down a cab.

You smile because something makes you think you know the cabbie. On the inside.

“Hey,” you say quietly. “Get her where she needs to go?”

He nods. He knows this type of pick-up. He has spent some time afraid here. But he knows when he has nothing to be afraid of.

“Thank you,” you tell him, and drop a 2 $20s his way to pay her fare no matter how far she has to go.


End file.
